


known it for some time

by savemeaplate



Category: diamond is unbreakable, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kishibe Rohan, But also kind of compliant?, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jotaro's happy in this one, M/M, Mango-flavored lube, Manhandling, Morioh (JoJo), Rimming, Rohan is good for him, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Kujo Jotaro, but it's still pretty sweet, they laugh together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate
Summary: Jotaro's always known that Rohan's sexy. But now he has him, and he can do something about it.
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	known it for some time

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've been binging jojo all quarantine and i'm absolutely in love with this pairing. had to write something real quick

Jotaro realizes it long before they become a couple. 

Let’s get some things straight. Rohan talks a lot, too much sometimes. More often than not his rants (though frequently hilarious, Jotaro has to say) roll on and on like the supply reel of a VHS tape. There’s the arrogance, too, the barebones cockiness Jotaro will freely admit he found off-putting at first. 

Till he realized that for all of Rohan’s haughtiness (though his incredible talent does justify much of his confidence; even so, Jotaro will never tell him that because the last thing he wants to do is punt Rohan’s ego into the stratosphere. Good grief), Rohan is arrestingly insecure. On one of their very first dates together, a few months after the whole Kira fiasco, Rohan had realized on their way to the new Indian restaurant three blocks down from the Morioh Grand Hotel that he’d forgotten to put on some lipstick. 

He’d had something of an anxiety attack in the car in the parking lot of Lovely Lavash, hard blinking that made it look like he was wincing and shaky unsteady breathing like his lungs were shrinking. Jotaro’s mother would sometimes have attacks like these, so even with the muted fear that stuck to the back of his throat like dried corn he knew what to do. Grounded Rohan in the present, in the car, reminded him where they were. Helped him get his regular breathing back, touched him when Rohan was ready for that. 

And when he had Rohan’s head tucked against his chest, his hair in his face and that peach-citrus shampoo smell he’s always loved in his nose, he told Rohan how much he loved his lips, even without the lipstick. _Exactly_ how much. And then showed him. Kissed him for the first time, wet and open and way too dirty for either a first kiss or the parking lot of a family restaurant. 

They almost didn’t make it inside. 

But what Jotaro realizes, what he’s known for a while, is that Rohan has this particular sensuality about him. It’s innate, but damn it all to hell if Rohan doesn’t play it up as much as he can. The long lines of his lovely legs emphasized by his carefully fitted, frequently tight pants. Those beautiful almond shaped eyes that come out catty and playful and sexy all in one when he does them up with the eyelid paints and black eyeliners he loves so much. 

To say nothing of the fact that Rohan doesn’t seem to own one single full shirt. Rohan takes very particular care of his skin (the cluttered bathroom counter that Jotaro can barely use to put down his toothpaste can definitely attest to that), so it’s gorgeous and perfect and, Jotaro can say from hands-on experience, buttery soft. Rohan loves to show off his toned stomach in his favorite crop tops, and only breaks out a full shirt when it starts to snow (even that’s not a guarantee, really. Jotaro’s never gonna understand the utility of a cropped sweater). And all of that is just Rohan’s normal, everyday attitude and style. So when he channels additional energy into being sexy? 

Well, Jotaro’s never been a patient man.

↡

Jotaro’s living with Rohan because why wouldn’t he? They’re together and they were ready for it and Rohan’s house is big enough for three sitcom families to live in without seeing each other more than once a week. 

It’s difficult to be away from Jolyne. He loves her and misses her everyday. She made something go quiet inside him when she was born, muzzled the gnawing, biting, drooling anger that hooked curved nails into the walls of his chest from the very first moment he’d sensed, as a scared teenage kid, that something was off with him. Something serious. 

But he’s still doing research for his thesis, even managed to find a few species of sea sponge on one of Morioh’s beaches that look particularly promising. It hurts, but it’s better for Jolyne to be with her mother.

And he has Rohan. 

Jotaro doesn’t want to put it into words yet, but there’s this wonderful heat in the center of his stomach when he’s around Rohan, one that slides syrup-smooth into his bones and makes him feel warm and calm. He’s never felt it with anyone. Not with Jolyne’s mother Ana, not even with Kakyoin. 

He’s in one of Rohan’s huge back rooms that they’ve transformed into Jotaro’s work space. He’s even bought a computer, since he’ll actually be around Morioh long enough to get some use out of it. But he’s been working on this section of his thesis for the past four hours, the sun is setting, and his thoughts of Rohan, as much as he enjoys them, are getting pretty distracting. So Jotaro makes sure he saves his progress before he gets up to go find his cocky mangaka.

He finds him in the sunroom a few doors down. Rohan likes to sit in there and read at this time on most days. The huge bay windows face the backyard, and even Jotaro has to admit that the whole place, with that gorgeous view of verdant green grass, is peaceful. But when Jotaro walks in, he immediately doubts that Rohan had been reading.

Jotaro’s never seen him do his reading in a floor-length, seafoam green robe before. 

Rohan has his back to him, humming something under his breath as he goes from window to window, closing the blinds. He stretches on his toes to reach and fix a crooked white panel and... fucking _hell_ , it’s sheer. Jotaro can see the shape of Rohan’s lovely back through the fabric, lean muscles flexing like rippling water. He’s not wearing a shirt, not even a cropped one. Jotaro follows the line of his spine downward to where the waistband of his shorts cling to his lower back. Jotaro’s eyes go right to one of his favorite parts of Rohan’s body, and he feels himself stirring. 

Given his slim frame you wouldn’t expect Rohan to have much going on back there, but he does. His ass is gorgeous and round, big enough that Jotaro can’t grip it completely in his “tennis racket hands” (Rohan’s words), firm but fleshy enough to jiggle when Jotaro smacks it. And Jotaro _does so_ love to smack it. Rohan is wearing a pair of stretchy shorts the color of lakewater, and they stop right under the curve of each cheek. If Rohan stretches any higher the shorts will ride up and Jotaro will get a peek of that delicious, creamy ass. He leans against the doorframe and watches for a bit, to see if it’ll happen. 

“Well, were you planning on coming in or were you just gonna stand there like some creepy voyeur?” 

Jotaro chuckles a bit. Rohan turns around and sure, Rohan’s unclothed body is one of the amazing regulars of Jotaro’s new life in Morioh, but he’s never seen it quite like this. Pink nipples framed by the pretty, pale green fabric of the robe, shorts tight against his muscled thighs. Rohan’s not wearing his usual headband, and his dark hair falls into his beautiful forest green eyes. There’s a teasing smile on his full lips. Rohan is stunning in and out of make-up, but knowing that he’s comfortable enough around Jotaro to float around the house barefaced always makes these moments even sweeter. 

He crosses his arms against his chest, raises a perfectly shaped brow. Jotaro leaves his spot at the doorway, takes his time walking up to Rohan even though he’s already half-hard. 

He never used to be like this, so horny around his partners with no direct touch. Even in the purely sexual flings he’d had between relationships, he could control himself pretty well. Compartmentalize the desire to fuck until he felt like acting on it. But with Rohan, that “desire” to fuck is more like a need. Not only is the beautiful man by far the best fuck he’s ever had. It’s also a heady goddamn feeling to break through all of Rohan’s smugness and pomp with nothing but his dick, his fingers, his tongue. To watch him fall apart just because Jotaro’s the one inside him. 

“Could’ve sworn that was _your_ kink.” 

Rohan’s cheeks flush a pink that makes him look absolutely delectable. Good enough to eat. Jotaro wraps an arm around his slim waist as Rohan sputters indignantly. He’s so goddamn cute. 

“Okay you need to let that go and do you know it is _wholly_ improper etiquette to go through someone else’s Internet history—”

Jotaro chuckles again before he cups the back of Rohan’s head, fingers running across the soft short hair of his undercut, to bring him into a kiss. It’s filthy from the start because Jotaro just can’t seem to help himself. He loves Rohan’s lips, how plush they are, how soft they feel against his own. How Rohan moans low when Jotaro gently bites down and tugs on the lower one. 

Rohan opens his mouth and takes the kiss back from him, brings his hands to the sides of Jotaro’s face and strokes Jotaro’s tongue with his own until the big man’s nearly breathless. When they break away briefly, Rohan’s smiling like he won something. 

“I can’t let you out-kiss me in my own home,” Rohan teases.

“Hmm is that right?”

He backs Rohan towards the leather lounge couch behind them, eases him onto it till they’re both laying down, Jotaro holding himself over his prize. Jotaro leans in and starts to kiss on the underside of Rohan’s jaw, loves the fresh smell of laundry and ginseng that clings to his skin. 

“But you let me fuck you in your own home all the time?” Rohan moans, and Jotaro has to wonder if it’s from the words or the spot he’s kissing on, right where jaw meets neck. 

“Have you taken my dick in every room yet?” Jotaro takes hold of the longer hairs towards the top of Rohan’s head, tilts his head back so he can mouth at the column of his throat. “We should start keeping count... every time I bend you over a table...” kiss, “or sit on a couch and bounce you in my lap,” nip, “or take you on the floor...” 

“Th-that’s... so unsanitary... still can’t believe I let you do that...”

Jotaro rolls his eyes, breaks away to make sure Rohan can see it.

“Don’t catch an attitude with me! It’s not gonna happen again."

Jotaro makes a noncommittal noise as he leans back. He looks straight into Rohan’s eyes as he pulls off the man’s shorts. But he has to break the eye contact to watch the shorts come off and... no underwear, of course. Those things were basically briefs themselves. Rohan’s pretty dick is already completely hard, flushed at the tip and leaking. Jotaro tugs at the edge of the robe with a questioning look. Rohan gives him a devious smirk. 

“Leave it. Want you to fuck me in it.” 

Jotaro’s completely hard at this point. That comment just did it. 

“Noted,” Jotaro murmurs. 

He brings his face up to Rohan’s dick and licks a wet stripe from his base to his tip. Rohan’s body twitches and he moans sweet, brings a hand to Jotaro’s hair to play with the strands. And even though Jotaro’s horny beyond belief, he takes Rohan’s tip into his mouth and sucks on it in a gentle tease, one that has the man pulling at his hair, impatient. He manages to laugh a bit, even with the dick in his mouth. Laughing’s never been so easy. 

He plays with the tip for a little longer, savors the slight salty taste of Rohan’s precum, then takes him all the way to the root, ignores what’s left of his gag reflex. Rohan jolts under him and lets out a loud, unabashed moan. His grip tightens in Jotaro’s hair, and Jotaro hums his approval. 

“ _Nnnngh fuck_ Jojo...”

 _That’s_ what he likes to hear. He brings a hand up to the one that Rohan has in his hair, squeezes it to let him know that it’s okay. That he can fuck his throat now. Jotaro places his own hands against Rohan’s thighs as the man takes the reins. Rohan starts to thrust into his mouth, brings his length into his throat, and Jotaro slides his wet tongue along the length on each out-stroke. He feels himself leaking in his own boxers as his beautiful lover takes his pleasure from him. 

“ _Fuck Jojo_ ... _ohmygod_...”

Jotaro holds Rohan’s hips steady, pulls off to look up at the man. _Fuck_ he looks good. Lips glossy and red, cheeks covered in a deep pink blush. 

“You’re not coming till you’re stretched open on my dick.”

Rohan’s eyes widen a bit, and he nods quickly. He starts to shift so Jotaro backs off a little bit to give him room. Rohan reaches underneath a cushion and brings out a bottle of lube. The mango flavored one. Jotaro doesn’t know whether he loves or hates the fact that Rohan now knows about his mango obsession. He’s loved them, ever since he spent three weeks in Bermuda doing coral reef research. 

Rohan gives him a wry smile as he jiggles the bottle in his face. Jotaro takes it from him, but not before nipping at his fingers so he yelps. 

“You’re an animal,” Rohan whines, theatrical. 

“But you knew this,” Jotaro points out, before he flips Rohan onto his stomach and brings a sound out of him that’s halfway between an angry squawk and an approving moan. 

Jotaro sweeps the robe aside. It drapes across Rohan’s back in an enticing slash and streams across the couch like running water. Jotaro licks his lips at the sight before him, the smooth, round cheeks just begging to be spanked, bitten, marked up. Rohan falls into a natural arch with a satisfied hum, folds his arms in front of himself and lays his head on them. 

Jotaro takes the cheeks in hand and squeezes, marvels a bit at how they push up between his fingers. He massages them, kneads them till he has Rohan gently rocking back into his movements. He parts the full cheeks to reveal Rohan’s tight little hole, a gorgeous pink. It’s nothing short of mind-numbingly arousing, really, how something so tiny can take him inside with little trouble. 

Rohan’s getting impatient under him, and Jotaro’s not much better himself. He has to stretch him out for his dick, but the sight of Rohan’s pretty hole has him biting his lip, makes him want to lick him open. He doesn’t see why he can’t do both. Jotaro moves in and licks a broad stripe over Rohan’s hole, and the man gasps. 

“Oh _fuck_ —“

Rohan jerks away a bit from the shock, but Jotaro takes each thigh in hand and holds him in place so he can lick into him properly. He traces his rim lightly at first, then prods and prods and prods at his entrance until it yields for him, until the tip of his tongue makes it into Rohan’s delicious heat. 

Rohan is shaking in his arms, can barely maintain his arch so Jotaro props him up with his own broad hands and licks into him deeply, wetly. Spit and drool run down his chin, down Rohan’s crease towards his perineum, but Jotaro doesn’t stop. Is only encouraged, really, by the constant stream of _fuck baby, ohmigod ohmyfuckingfuck don’t stop don’t stop_ from his lover. Doesn’t stop until he’s properly thrusting his tongue into the man at his mercy, until he’s fucking him with it. 

When he pulls back and holds Rohan’s cheeks apart to stare down at the lovely little thing, it’s winking up at him, already holding itself open a bit from the thorough treatment Jotaro’s been giving it with his mouth. Rohan’s soft and open enough for Jotaro to ease two thick slicked fingers into him without any issue. He thrusts them a bit, watches Rohan’s cheeks lightly jiggle as he rocks back against Jotaro’s fingers. Listens to the beautiful man keen when Jotaro finds his spot and pushes down on it, unrelenting. And fucking hell if Rohan doesn’t sound like a porn clip right now. 

When Jotaro leaves his spot alone (for now), he begins to lightly scissor his fingers. Pulls them apart inside the hot, tight channel till Rohan begins to whine, to grip at the cushions in front of him. Jotaro dips down to add his tongue to the mix, slips it between his fingers to get another taste of that hole. Loves how the mango flavor of the lube bursts across his tongue. 

“ _Fuuuck b-baby_ ... baby I’m ready, I swear, I’m _ready, just_ ... _wanna feel you_...” 

Jotaro usually likes to make it to three fingers when he’s stretching Rohan out for his dick. He’s... not small, and even though he quite likes giving Rohan absolutely no quarter when he fucks him senseless, he wants to make sure he’s comfortable the whole way through. So he’s a bit skeptical. But then Rohan looks back at him with those gorgeous fucking eyes, those rose red lips, and says it again,

“Please...”

It’s way too goddamn sincere, and Jotaro is way too goddamn hard to ignore it. He pulls down his pants and briefs, makes sure he slicks himself thoroughly before he takes his dick in hand and brings the tip to the little hole he’s worked open. 

He starts to push in, feels his eyes start to fall closed at how tight and hot and fucking good it is. But he always loves watching Rohan in moments like these. Always loves watching him in general. So he looks down at his side profile, the line of his nose, the gorgeous, glamour-model cut of his cheekbone. His grip on the cushion in front of him is even tighter, and Jotaro wonders if the leather will rip. 

But Jotaro also can’t help but watch as his dick sinks into Rohan, how it just vanishes between his plump cheeks. How his pink rim stretches around his slicked length to let him right in, like it knows that’s where his dick belongs. 

When Jotaro finally bottoms out, Rohan is moaning and trembling underneath him. Jotaro bites down on his bottom lip as he wills himself not to move, not yet. He has to wait, let Rohan adjust.

He folds himself over Rohan’s body till his chest’s against his back, urges Rohan to turn his head so he can give him an open-mouthed kiss. 

“You okay?” He asks him. He thinks Rohan’s eyes fall shut as his head falls back against the couch, cheek to cushion. 

“Mmhmm... j-just so _full, fuck_... you can move now...”

Jotaro furrows his brows a bit at the still-overwhelmed look on Rohan’s face. 

“You sure?”

“Oh _I’m_ s-sorry... are _you_ the one w-with a huge dick up your ass?”

Jotaro rolls his eyes. But he pulls back, gives Rohan a gentle, slow thrust anyway. Gives him a few of those soft starter strokes before Rohan is rocking back against him, all avid enthusiasm. 

“ _H-harder_ Jojo... come on, I can take it, _come on_ —“

Jotaro pulls out till his tip’s the only part of him still inside his gorgeous artist, then slams back in so hard the couch creaks with it. 

“ _Nnnnngh_..." 

“Like that?”

Jotaro thinks he sees Rohan nodding against the couch, his face still squished into the cushion. 

Jotaro grips Rohan’s hips and gives it to him like he’s been begging for. Like they both want. Slams into him until the couch is creaking steady with it and Rohan is moaning and drooling underneath him, completely wordless. Jotaro hits his sweet spot dead-on, and Rohan jerks and whines high, scrabbles for purchase, can’t seem to decide if he wants to sink back against Jotaro or pull away from him completely. Jotaro makes the decision for him.

He folds both of Rohan’s arms over his back, forearm against forearm, and holds them tight in a single hand. Uses his grip to pull the pretty thing back into him, to make sure he takes every single inch of his dick. 

“Stop running from it. Y-you’re gonna be good for me and take this dick, yeah? Isn’t that right?” 

“Nnnngh _ohfuck_...”

On the next inward thrust Jotaro just holds steady (even though it kills him a little bit to stop moving inside that unbelievable heat), thighs against Rohan’s ass, grinds till Rohan’s keening. 

He nips at Rohan’s earlobe. “Isn’t that right?” 

“Y-yes...” 

“Gonna take this dick for me Ro?” 

“ _Yesss_...” 

“Be a good little slut, hm? Something tight and pretty for me to fuck into?” 

“ _Y-yesss Jojo_...”

So he gives it to him. Watches that gorgeous green robe sparkle against Rohan’s ivory skin. Grips his arms and drags him down onto his dick hard, rough, every bit of the animal Rohan had jokingly accused him of being. He thrusts in hard once, twice, three times, then he’s cumming deep inside Rohan, leaving his channel wet and white. Doesn’t even bother to pull out as he folds over his boyfriend once more, reaches a hand under his stomach and takes hold of his dick to get him off. Just a couple strokes later Rohan is shooting white against the couch, moaning ragged and breathless like he’s just ran laps for an hour.

Jotaro straightens up as he pulls out, revels in watching his cum trickle out of Rohan’s stretched, ruined hole. He maneuvers them away from the cum puddle so they can lay on their sides and catch their breaths, chest to chest, Rohan’s head tucked under his chin and his arm wrapped around his waist. 

After a little while, Rohan looks up at him, grins big and asks, 

“ _Sooo_ how’s your thesis going?” 

Good grief.


End file.
